Fairy tail: New Beginnings (short stories)
by NaluLove24
Summary: Background stories about my main story "Fairy tail: New beginnings"
1. Back story 1

*Lucy's p.o.v*

I was so happy that Natsu confessed his feelings towards me, cause I've actually have liked him for a while now.

Its been a week now and we finally found a home in Hargeon, where we first met of coarse. Shortly after we moved in we got married and I found out I was pregnant soon after that. Wow things sure happened fast.

When I was well Into my pregnancy Natsus cat friend,Happy, found us. He was searching for us with his wife,Carla, they also had a newborn kitten to. Happy and Carla were shocked to hear about everything. They said they wanted to stay with us ,the guilds just not the same. Me and Natsu were still members because we never officially left the guild.

A month later I gave birth to my daughter ,Nashi, I loved her the minute I saw her. Natsu really loved her to, he was gonna be a great dad. We were all one big happy family, but that will all change when someone from the council shows up at our door.

Me and Natsu were playing with Nashi when we heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it" I said getting up and going to the door. It was someone who said they work for the magic council, I didn't know what they wanted. " What do you want." I asked.

The man looked at me." Hand over the child." He said. "The child is more powerful then you think."

No,not my Nashi I thought. "I'd never hand her over." I said.

"Don't make me take her by force. She's to powerful and needs to be quarantined." The man said getting annoyed.

"Oh yeah, what is this so called power." Natsu said. I went back to take Nashi and hide her.

"Its an unknown power, one that posseses great strength. It has the power to destroy all of earthland. And that power is inside that girl." The man said.

me and Natsu were shocked by this, our little pride and joy, could kill us all.

"She's known as "the chosen one", which means she was chosen to possess this power. However it can only be released if she allows it to. " the man told us.

"What if we just never tell her about it, ever thought about that." Natsu told him.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't work that way. Now please hand over the girl." The man said. There was no use trying to convince him.

I decided to step forward. " Why can't you just let us live in peace. She'd never use that power, she'll know better. When she's older she's gonna be a strong wizard not a weapon of destruction."

"Fine, have it your way for now but I'll be back." He said and turned and walked away. I turned around to see loke, he was holding Nashi. I ran to him and grabbed my child.

"Thanks Loke"I said.

"Anytime Lucy." He said and with that he vanished into the celestial world.

I looked into my child's deep eyes. "How can you be so dangerous, when you're the cutest thing ever." I thought. I held her close and hoped the day would never come that she'd have to use it.

Hey everyone nalulove here with an important message:okay so this is where I'm gonna write little background stories and just to be clear my story kinda does and kinda does not follow the original fairy tail story. This small story tells how they don't want Nashi to be a member of fairy tail and they become over protective of her. And about my main story new beginnings I wrote the new chapter and it got deleted and I haven't been in the mood to rewrite it because someone I really care about is going through hard times and I need to be there for them but don't worry I'm not quiting I enjoy writing these :)

*I do not own fairy tail or its characters*

(I was able to save some of the next NB chapter so maybe it'll come out later tonight or tomorrow but it might be short)


	2. Back story 2

Fairy tail new beginnings: short stories part 2

I can't believe how much Nashi has gown; she's 3 years old now. Everyone in town loved her and her smiling face. Everywhere she went someone smiled back at her. The man at the bakery we go to always gave her a free cookie because he loved her so much.

We didn't think she had any magic, aside from what that council member said. Maybe I can teach her celestial magic, I'm sure my spirits would love her. I came back home from doing some errands to find Natsu doing something with Nashi.

"Come on, I got a feeling you're a fire wizard I just know it." He said. "Show me what you got."

"Natsu she's only 3." I said. He turned and looked at me

"Oh you're back." He said and came over and gave me a kiss. "Sorry, I just get this feeling she's a fire wizard."

"Why do you think that" I asked.

"Because, rumor has it that a dragon slayer's first born gets the power passed down to them but it's not that of a dragon slayer." He said.

"Huh, what do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean she only gets fire magic similar to mine, but she doesn't have the sense of a dragon, she can't eat fire, or have a higher sense of smell like me." He said.

"Oh so you're saying she'll just be a fire wizard." I said.

"Yeah, but it's just a legend." He said.

I went over and picked Nashi up and she gave me a hug.

"Mama, you back" she said, man was she adorable.

Then Flew in the exceed family, Happy, Carla, and Misty.

"Happwe, Carly, Missy." Nashi said her in baby voice. I put her down and she walked over to them and hugged Happy.

"Hi guys" said Happy. "I just came to ask Natsu if he wanted to go fishing."

"Hell yeah" Natsu said.

"Natsu, language" I reprimanded him.

I watched as Natsu and the blue exceed leave to go fishing. I was left with Nashi, Carla, and Misty.

"So, have you discovered her power yet?" Asked Carla.

"Oh, no we haven't yet." I said. "Natsu thinks she's a fire wizard."

"Oh great just what we need, another one of him" Carla said.

I laughed at the thought of Nashi being just like Natsu, always destroying things.

*With Natsu and Happy*

"So…" I said to Happy. It feels like forever since we last talked.

"Is Lucy still stupid?" Happy said. "Like, is she still fat and dumb? Let's hope Nashi doesn't end up like her, right?"

"Shut up!" I said; I was pissed. "Don't ever talk about Lucy and Nashi like that ever again, okay Happy."

I noticed he looked hurt. "Listen Happy, things are different now. But you will never stop being my buddy." I said. That made him lighten up a bit.

"Well I actually wanted to talk to you about something" Happy said and pulled out a paper. "I found this job flyer and I wanted to know if we should all go on this job together, you know for old time's sake."

"By we who do you mean." I asked.

"You, me, Lucy" He said.

"I'm sorry, but we can't because like I said things are different now." I said and took the paper and scanned it. "Plus this job is pretty far away, we'd be gone for at least a week."

"So, I'm guessing that's a no" Happy said disappointed. I looked at the reward, 100,000 jewels. I decided me and Lucy can use the money, all I've been doing was taking small jobs around here.

"How about I just go with you, How does that sound." I said and Happy was happier then ever.

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

*With Lucy *

Me and Carla were sitting around chatting while the girls played when the door opened. Nastu and Happy were back from fishing.

"Hey how was it Natsu." I asked but he grabbed my hand instead and pulled me to the next room.

"I need to talk to you." He said. What was going on?

A/N: here's part 2 and I started a crossover story called The Fairy Games it'd make my day if you'd check it out c: this was longer then I wanted it to be that's why I cut it off there.


	3. back story 3

Fairy Tail new beginnings short stories part 3

*Lucy's POV*

"Lucy... I'm gonna be away for a week, me and happy are going on a job" My husband said holding me. " We really need the money the small jobs I do aren't enough."

I looked behind him to see Nashi standing there.

" Daddy don't leave me and mommy." She said and hugged his leg. He picked her up. " Don't worry princess, I'll be back." He said and kissed her forehead.

He put her down and I looked up at me. "You sure you'll be alright." I asked. He nodded.

The next day arrived and it was time to say bye for a week. I placed something in Natsu's hand, it was the necklace with a dragon on it, he gave it to me on our first anniversary. " Here, think of me okay." I said and hugged him.

"When am I not thinking about you." He said and gave me a kiss. Then Nashi came up and gave his leg a kid punch.

"Hey what about me." She pouted. "I wanted to give you this." She gave him her favorite teddy bear.

"But can't you not sleep without this?" He said.

"I can, because I'm a big girl now." She said with a smile. And with that Happy and Natsu left for the week.

Nashi was okay at first until night came.

"Mommy, I want daddy." She said as i gave her a bath.

"I'm sorry sweetie but daddy will be back soon." I told her. "Now come on it's time for bed." I dried her off, put her PJs on and got her in bed. I tucked her in and gave her a kiss, as I walked away she started to cry. I went back over to her. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Can I stay with you?"She asked and held out her arms. I went and grabbed her and we slept together the rest of the night. This went on for the whole week up until Natsu came back.

When he came through the door Nashi ran to him.

"Hey, princess I missed you." He hugged her.

"Daddy!" she looked so happy.

He came over and hugged me too and gave me my necklace. "Actually I think this belongs to someone now." I said and walked over to Nashi and put the necklace on her. She was even happier now.

"And this belongs to you." Natsu said and handed her Mr. Teddy, which was her favorite teddy.

We all hugged once again. We were a family once again, I hope this happiness never ends.

I don't really know where I was going with this but yeah ... Sorry for slow updates things coming up again


End file.
